User talk:FarmerZombi
Hello I am a new person on this wiki help me. FarmerZombi 01:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Tommorow, get ready for a new blog post. FarmerZombi 01:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe that my account on Plants vs Zombies Creator Wiki has been BLOCKED! I'm Crying. PS My Blog I Promised might be deyaled. FarmerZombi 01:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm cramped on almost every wiki. I don't have time. FarmerZombi 04:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 2 Days off this week. I'll try to aim for the Caffeinated merit. PS ( I failed.) PSS ( Might aim for it in Springtime.) 20:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC)20:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC)~~ I can't believe I got the Lucky Blover badge with 2 Days on the wiki. LUCKY Me!FarmerZombi 23:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Finally changed my profile pic.FarmerZombi 23:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi FarmerZombi! Sorry if I wasn't able to reply early. It seems like you too are busy editing here, I see that you're ranked #6. And of course we could be friends! :) =Hardinero= 10:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Gender? Can you read this? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadythecat/Just_Don%27t Gregory Exploit 21:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Trying Out a Signature Zombotany Away 07:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Tired of This. I really need to put this in a blog post...please don't ask me for adminship until you have been on the wiki for 5-6 months. I'm fed up with people asking me for admin after ~one month. It's EXTREMELY annoying. So, my answer, as you may have guessed is no. Sorry, man. Try again in three months... [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 02:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) STOP ADDING USELESS CATERGORIES!!! THis is the 7th time ive caught you making useless catergories JUST FOR A BADGE!!ADMINS!BLOCK HIM INFENADENTLY!!-PeaShooter Bye Guys! I will be inactive for almost a long time. ---- Zombotany Away 04:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My reply At what country do you live? If we want to chat we must know what our countries and time zones are... (Sorry if I replied late again :D ) =Hardinero= 06:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I think we wont be able to chat. :( You live in the US, while I live in the Philippines. Our countries' time zones are opposite. If it's morning there, it's night here. And if it's night there, it's morning here. =Hardinero= 09:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) My parents don't allow me to use the computer at early morning and late night. I could only use it at afternoon. :| =Hardinero= 11:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, that might do. Let's try it tomorrow. :D =Hardinero= 23:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know what happened. I was online for about 5 or 6 hours. Maybe our timing was wrong. =Hardinero= 03:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Is granted by content, actions, helpfulness, etc, as opposed to contribution count or time.--RandomguY 22:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello.... :D hello Farmerzombie ik really ask you one would you please visit my page and leave comments on it? it would be really thankful since i only got warning messages and stupid other stuff........ and by the way Giga-football zombie is one of my favorite too! my favorite plants is the hypno-Shroom. Thanks! Thanks for your congratulations! Got really paranoid abut it in the last days, up to the point I edited 5 times per day just to make sure that at least one of them would count. And it all began, because I thought the "Key to the Trunk"-Badge would be 50 easy points, and then I couldn´t stop anymore... By the way, there aren´t any more "Edit X days in a row"-Badges and a platinum badge is worth 250 points... Have fun playing and editing! Homeowner 13:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What is Sockpuppeting? Sockpuppeting is the practice of creating multiple accounts. On Wikia, users only need one account to edit with. Sockpuppeting is not allowed because extra accounts could be used for bad purposes, like vandalizing a single page multiple times, harassing a user multiple times, voting at polls multiple times, and so on. :) Gregory Exploit 05:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yup! Friends! BFF? MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Almanac of Records You can create the page here. Of course I'll help with its development. :) Gregory (talk) 20:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chat now, please! I wanna say something. An Asian 03:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Some badge stuff Here are some assorted things to help with the Almanac. *Only Person to Earn a Platinum Badge: Homeowner earned the "-----" Badge for contributing ebery day for a Year! *Most active user: Honaginminh? Sometimes, he edits up to 35 times a day! More will come! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 22:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Gregory Exploit didn't delete the Almanac page. He moved it to this: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Wiki:Plants_vs._Zombies_Almanac_of_Records Super Saiyans Lover 05:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sections for almanac Should we make sections (like Badges, Stats in PvZ, blog posts, etc.) when the almanac of records gets big enough? File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 00:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just FYI Just because you've been on the wiki for six months doesn't mean you get adminship right away. Just thought I'd let you know. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 16:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC)